The undergraduate medical student is the central focus of this proposal. Multidisciplinary management of cancer patients is largely an outpatient function to which students will be introduced from the first year of medical school. This will be done through a study in which lst year students will follow the same patients over approximately 2 years. They will have orientation and didactic sessions in groups of 10 or 12. Students will follow the patients through the usual private office and clinic visits. Lectures on selected topics in the pathophysiology of cancer will supplement the regular second year curriculum. In the third year, during clinical clerkships, oncology teaching will be mainly at the bedside and will take place in the format of consultant rounds, devoted to oncology teaching and emphasizing clinical as well as basic science aspects. These are multidisciplinary and will emphasize the joint management of cancer. Medical students in the 4th year will have an opportunity to take further responsibility for the details of outpatient management of the cancer patients, e.g., the Home Care Program. Postgraduate education of Clinical Fellows in medical, surgical, radiation, and gynecologic oncology is an essential feature of this proposal. Fellows will all rotate through the other services, participating in the management of cancer in a multidisciplinary effort. Innovations in each individual Fellow's program will allow them to exploit the massive cancer research efforts at this institution. Extramural cancer teaching will be within continuing education programs of five affiliated hospitals. Evaluation of each aspect of the program has been designed and will be monitored by a professional expert in this area.